<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we fell in love in summer and that's when i knew by lategenocide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456650">we fell in love in summer and that's when i knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lategenocide/pseuds/lategenocide'>lategenocide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this is keshi. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, chenle's family is his host family, jisung is a transfer student for the summer, keshi lmao, short and sweet, slight angst, soft, they are young in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lategenocide/pseuds/lategenocide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chenle, admittedly, likes kissing jisung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this is keshi. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we fell in love in summer and that's when i knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>zhong chenle didn't mean to start kissing park jisung ( then again, he didn't mean to do a lot of things ), even though it wasn't his fault this time.</p><p>they were sitting on a bench under the shade of a singular young tree, sharing the late night summer silence with homemade ice cream in their hands. that was when park jisung leaned over to kiss him.</p><p>he tasted of mint and chocolate as his lips swiped over the cool leftovers of melted vanilla ice cream just a bit over the corner of chenle's mouth. </p><p>he didn't expect it- but what was a boy to do when he liked it anyway?</p><p>chenle kissed him back.</p><p> </p><p>park jisung came from south korea with his soft korean accent,soft hesitant words, quiet demeanor and beautiful witty personality. when he smiled it wasn't bright and blinding like the sun that follwed them the summer, warm his body to the point of exhaustion;</p><p>no, jisung's smile was soft and brilliant as the northern star, it was a point to look to when chenle felt lost in the mundane of sudden nothing- jisung took chenle summers- his boring, recycled summers and turned them into something new and beautiful.</p><p>sometimes, he would wondered if any other love story tasted this bittersweet,</p><p> </p><p>jisung kissed him like chenle was fragile porcelain to be cherished. whatever jisung was willing to give him, chenle hoarded them like his life was only worth so much as he dictated- but chenle knew this new found euphoria wouldn't last, even as it swirled through his body, tingling up and down his spine. </p><p>jisung kissed away the ice cream on his lips like he was worshipping his lips, soft and sweetly; chenle was a statue of god to pray to and <em>oh</em>, he was addicted to the feeling of his lips.</p><p>chenle had his hand wound tightly on jisung's loose t-shirt, twisting it into wrinkling in the form of his hand.</p><p>"oh," he whispered, against jisung's mouth.</p><p>no other words ever seemed to be so lovely, tumbling from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>the next days went by like a sweep of the wind through a town, barely noticed yet filled.</p><p>thrills ran down chenle's spine as they raced each other down the streets, but it was nothing compared to the delighted shivers as jisung pressed him close into shadowy alleys and niches in cracked concrete walls, kissing him under his lips were swollen with chinese sweets and endearments in korean that chenle didn't understand.</p><p>there was something in the way jisung grabbed his hands, weaving their fingers together in stolen moments, pressing his hand into chenle's like he was mold, and maybe if he did it enough, put enough pressure, the summer would never end.</p><p>everything ended, but chenle never dwelled on that, not with jisung by him.</p><p> </p><p>mid summer was a time of peace quiet.</p><p>it was the blast of an air conditioner, humming just under the sound of footsteps, of scratches on paper as chenle and jisung went about their neglected homework.</p><p>their laughter as they taught each other words in their own languages, teasing each other as the sun followed their moods up into the sky.</p><p>mid summer gave them a reason to sneak breaks in between essay questions and math equations, lips and lips.</p><p>jisung made a habit of finding chenle's hands; he'd weave his hands into his, the delicate pianist's fingers pressing into the backs of chenle's hands until it came away rosy red.</p><p>chenle always thought it was a prettier sight than their swollen lips.</p><p> </p><p>jisung sleeps in the guest bedroom a yard or so away from chenle's.</p><p>it's an ideal scenario, or chenle likes to put it: the perfect excuse.</p><p>sometimes they <em>might</em> just fall asleep watching movies in his room, sometimes they <em>might</em> stay in jisung's bedroom until three am playing video games in the quietest way possible, kissing everytime chenle lost a round, and sometimes jisung would slip into chenle's room unannouced, grabbing his blankets for his own and hugging chenle close when he complained.</p><p>"i need something to hug when i sleep," jisung said, grinning.</p><p>it was a blatant lie, but chenle was weak for jisung's accent and his wide smile, so he let it go for the chance to tug him closer.</p><p> </p><p>the end of summer was one of quiet desperation.</p><p>chenle held jisung's hands tighter during stolen moments as they ran through shanghai like it was their empire, free for them to roam, to conquer. the barest moments in time when jisung would hold him closer , gentle on him as he kissed him back, an arm on his waist and the other hand intertwined with chenle's.</p><p>they didn't talk of jisung leaving, but there were night when chenle later on his bed with him, quiet as their breaths mingled in the humid summer night.</p><p>his hand would find its way around jisung's lower back, a soft pressure that told the korean student that chenle was still real, that he wasn't just a <em>dream</em> yet.</p><p> </p><p>the airport is a place where time is rushing, and slowing.</p><p>chenle helps jisung tug his suitcase towards the terminal, the bodies surrounding them paid no attention to. jisung sticks close to chenle, shoulders touching ever so slightly.</p><p>there is something about the inevitably that makes reality much more sharp and painful for jisung as he stands in front of chenle, into the bright dark brown eyes that he knows mirror his own. there's so much to say.</p><p>just not enough time.</p><p>"chenle," jisung says finally, grasping for his plain understanding of mandarin. "我爱你." three words- simple words, but jisung nearly choked saying them, as if he admitted it out loud, then he was really leaving, and chenle was going to become a dream an ocean away.</p><p>chenle's smile is soft and adoring.</p><p>"나도 사랑해, jisung."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>i love you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi how was this :')</p><p>twt: nvmjoonies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>